


Close-Knit

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Knitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: Where Marco is a Knitting savage and Star is in love but can't freaking knit.





	1. StarCrocheted

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after Just friends but before Face the music.  
> Story by me and Kat (Kat-draws-a-lot on tumblr! Check her out, she posts animations and drawings of svtfoe)

Marco’s ears rang as the school bell screeched to signify the end of the school day. Finally, he could head over to the dojo and kick some of his stress out.  
BANG  
If the bell wasn’t enough for a headache, the slam of a hand on the lockers next to him was. Head pulsing, he turned to the jock two-times his size, the source of the sound. 

“Hey, Safe Kid-” Marco flinched at the name. He despised it. Marco Diaz, Green belt, was not a safe kid. He was a bad boy! Perhaps a bit misunderstood…

“Hey! I’m talking to you safe kid!” The Jock snapped. Marco had been so lost in thought, he had completely tuned him out. “I said, did your grannie knit you that scarf?” he continued with a laugh.  
Marco glanced down at the pastel purple scarf around his neck. He scrunched up his face in confusion. “No actually, I did.”  
Unable to think of a comeback, The jock’s eyes widened and his words became a stuttering bunch of nonsense, but Marco mercilessly and unknowingly continued.  
“How kind of you to say my abuela is a good knitter, I’ll be sure to tell her when she calls next week!” Marco closed his locker and walked out of the school, unaware of every eye watching either him, or the Jock taken down by his unexpected words.  
And Justin Armberg was never the same again.

 

FOUR YEARS LATER

 

Star watched in awe as Marco’s hands danced around the yarn with the knitting needles. She loved watching him knit. It was like magic for a yarn to transform into a sweater, scarf, hat, etc. in only a matter of hours. Marco was a little creeped out at first, Star sitting there drooling with amazement while he worked, but as he got into “The Zone”, she was easier to ignore. Eventually, Marco decided to take a break. Setting his project down, he headed towards the kitchen to make Marco’s Super Awesome Nachos™ , Star close behind.

“I can teach you how to knit you know.” He said to Star, gathering the ingredients as she casually hopped onto the counter. Her eyes immediately lit up. “Then we can be Knitting Twins!” she exclaimed. “No, no, no, no, I am Marco Diaz, Only Child, remember?” he faltered, seeing the disappointment on her face. “But we can still be knitting buddies! Oh! We could even form a knitting club!”  
“YAAAAAAAY!” Star yelled, hopping off of the counter and running back into the living room. “Hurry up with those Nachos!”

 

A while later, Marco and Star planned out where they'd hold the knitting club.  
“How about your room?” Star suggested.  
“Absolutely not. Remember your room after your last sleep over? The one with the killer box? It was a mess.” Marco shivered upon recalling the embarrassing event.  
“....Oh. Right.” Star suddenly looked sad.  
“Hey, what's wrong?” Marco asked in worry, scooting closer to her.  
“Oh, it's silly..you'll laugh.” she sighed.  
“I'm sure it's completely valid, go on, I won't laugh.” He pushed softly.  
“Well I uhm..I don't know how to knit.” She whispered the last part softly.  
Marco laughed.  
“See?” she hissed in quiet breath.  
“No, no. Star I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because a lot of people can't knit, I can teach you.” He smiled at her.  
“Really?!” She leapt off the bed and grabbed Marcos hands and spun around, “Yay!!”  
Marco laughed while being spun.  
“This is great!” Star smiled.

“This is terrible!” Star frowned, throwing the yarn ball across the room, only for Barko to catch it on fire with his laser eyes. “AUGH!” Star shoved her face into Marcos shoulder.  
Marco lifted the garter stitch scarf to his room light to examine it. “You just missed a stitch, see look,” He unraveled a small part and restitched it for her. “Its all better now.” He smiled and handed it back to her.  
“Uhm..could you show me again? I'm still confused.” She looked up at his eyes, a look of loss on her face.  
Marco sighed and chuckled, “Sure but you do it this time, you'll get it quicker.”  
Star nodded and picked up her needles, beginning to cast a knit stitch. “See.. you got it!- Oh, no..wait..” Marco took her hands in his own to direct her, not noticing her blush (thankfully) in his concentration to direct her correctly.  
“Hey! You're doing much better!” Marco grinned, shifting her hand to the left, “Okay, now-”  
“Marcoo!” Sang Rafael, pushing open the bedroom door, “Your girlfriends here!”  
“Rafael! Leave the poor boy alone!” Angie said, glaring at her husband.  
“Hehe, sorry dear!”  
“Jackie's here, Honey.” Angie said, pulling her husband out of the room.

Marco leapt up. “AH! I completely forgot about Jackie coming over!” He rushed around and grabbed nonsense things, even his toothbrush for whatever reason.  
“Oh.” Star said, nonchalantly, “Sooo, when will you be home?” She lulled her head to the side and he stopped panicking to look at her. “Uhm, later tonight.” He scratched the back of his head, “We can continue then, okay?”  
“Yeah..sure.” But Marco was already out the door.


	2. My SWAmP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Star kissed him roughly, their bodies never not making contact in every way.  
She pulled back, looking at him hazily as she moved her hands lower, whispering softly, "I think I love you.."  
The from that spread across his face was more than enough to make her heart spark a blazing fire.

Suddenly the door broke down, Marco leaping into the room, "HEY STAR! IM BACK FROM SEEING JACKIE- ..I-Is that Shrek?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments! :)


End file.
